Realm Of Nightmare I Takashi
by Kataiya-Rena
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh/Beyblade fic. A group of pirates kidnap Kai, Rei, Tala, Malik, Ryou, and a lot of other people. They find out that they are heading to a place called the Nightmare Realm with fantasy beasts that are real and many dangers. *CHAPTER 3 DONE*
1. Pirates?

Hi people. This is a Beyblade/Yu-Gi-Oh story (mostly Beyblade characters and theme) because I couldn't think of any other characters. This story was inspired by a dream I had about these incredibly stupid pirates on this giant ship . . . . Well, anyway, this is my idea and I own it, so there. I don't own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh though. I wish I did. Well, on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
Realm Of Nightmare I - Takashi  
  
Chapter 1 - Pirates?  
  
It was very dark outside. Even for 11:00 at night. Perhaps it was the fog that had just rolled in and hour ago making it seem so dark, thought 14 year old Rena Sunflash as she looked out the window of the small house where she lived. She turned back to the inside of her large living room. A loud yawn sounded from the other side of the room. Rena turned, annoyed, brushing her bright pink hair out of her face and glaring at the black haired boy who was lying on her blue couch.  
  
"Rei Kon! Cover your mouth when you yawn, at least!" she told him in a slightly crabby tone.  
  
"I'm sorry Rena," he told her tiredly. "But it's 11 at night and Seto Kaiba still isn't here. I thought he was supposed to be here at 9:30?" He yawned again, this time carefully remembering to cover his mouth.  
  
"He was, and he usually isn't late," Rena answered, leaping in a cat-like way onto the couch beside him. She brushed of her jeans and tucked her necklace under her purple shirt. "I wonder what's keeping him?"  
  
"Mr. I-Own-My-Own-Business is probably yelling at someone for nothing again," Rei said. He didn't like Seto very much, and wouldn't have been waiting her for him, except they happened to be on a Duel Monsters team together as well as a Beyblade team, and they were supposed to practice that night. "Why don't we watch TV while we wait? We've got nothing better to do, seeing as your parents told you that you aren't allowed to play your PS2 while they're gone." Rena's parents had gone to Toronto, Ontario, for a vacation, so Rena was home by herself.  
  
"Yeah, let's watch TV. We should see the weather for tomorrow anyway," Rena said, flicking the TV on. The News announcer had just finished announcing the weather. "Argh! I ALWAYS miss the weather! It's not fair!" Rena was yelling loudly.  
  
"Wait, what's that?" asked Rei, pointing to a picture of a pirate flag that had appeared next to the reporter. "Shhh, I wanna hear this."  
  
"Attention to all residents of the California area," the reporter was saying. "People may say that all pirates are no nonexistent, but it seems that they may be very real. About one hour ago, a large ship appeared at Keo Harbor (A/N I don't know the names of any harbors anywhere, so I made one up). The ship was a reddish color, and had a skull engraved on the bow. A pirate flag was also flying. Mr. Kyop, a fellow reporter, approached the boat, thinking that the flag was a joke. He was, however, determined to interview the ships owners, to find out more about the boat. Ten minutes later, the reporter was rushed to the hospital, suffering from numerous wounds. By checking the video footage he had, we found out that the pirates are very dangerous. They will not hesitate to hurt you, or even kill you. And worse, they are going through out the town right now! Please remain calm, and keep all doors and windows locked. This is for your own safety until the police get rid of the pirates. Thank you." Rena switched off the TV.  
  
"Hey, isn't Keo Harbor one of the places Seto has to pass to get here?" asked Rena, getting worried.  
  
"I'm sure he's okay, Rena," said Rei reassuringly. "Mokuba would have phoned us by now if there were a problem." Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"That must be Seto now," Rei said moodily. "He is sooooo late. It's 11:24 all ready! I'll answer the door." He got up and walked off towards the door. Just then Rena looked out the window, showing a good view of the door. She blinked, then looked again. There was three shadows at the door. That's odd, she thought. Seto Kaiba never goes anywhere with guards, so who could those people be? Then she realized it.  
  
"Rei! Don't open the door!" Too late. The pirates were in. She heard a crack, and saw Rei slam into a wall. He didn't get up. A big pirate, who looked about thirty years old, came around the corner.  
  
"Hey boss!" he yelled. "There's one more here!" He took out a long sword. "You're coming with us!" he roared stupidly. Rena smirked. She knew how to handle stupid people like this; after all, she practiced all recess against those stupid grade four boys. What were their names again, she thought to herself. Oh yeah, Christophe, Alex, Malcolme, and Rory. She called Malcolme and Rory Moron and Rodent though. She skillfully dodged to the side as the pirate grabbed at her.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" she said mockingly. Then she swung her fists, catching him in the side of the head. He fell easily. Rena ran out to the hall. The other pirate, who looked about thirty as well, was dragging Rei outside. Another younger pirate, about fourteen, appeared to be their boss. Rena jumped and kicked at the pirate dragging Rei, knocking him out the door and causing him to fall hard on the cement steps. Then she turned to the captain. He was already drawing his sword, and he looked way more confident than the other pirates.  
  
"So, you like to fight, eh?" he said. "Well, try fighting me. I guarantee you'll find it harder than fighting those idiots I have as guards." With that, he slashed at her. Rena barely had time to dodge the blow before he swung at her again. He had nearly backed her up into a wall. Suddenly, the pirate slipped on the tile floor. Using the opportunity, Rena kicked out at him. With surprising speed, he leapt up. Grabbing her foot, he twisted her ankle just enough for it to hurt, then let go. He jumped at her and held her arms behind her back with one hand, and held his sword up to her throat with the other.  
  
"You don't deserve to live," he told her in an icy voice. "After all, you knocked both of my guards unconscious. But you'll make a good slave on my ship, so consider yourself lucky. But I still need to teach you a lesson. A very painful lesson." He lowered his sword. Then, dropping his sword, he let go of her arms, shoving her forward into the wall. As she turned around, he swung his fist. A sharp crack sounded. His fist had caught her right in the jaw, slamming her against the wall again. The last thing Rena remembered was the pirate's sneering face and the taste of blood in her mouth before blacking out.  
  
***  
  
Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and no flames. And in case you're wondering, my character is named Rena to represent me in the story. Well, sort of . . . . Well, anyway, please review! All you have to do is click the little purple button beside 'Submit Review' at the bottom of the page. I need 5 reviews or I'm not putting the next chapter. Have a good day! 


	2. Chains, Stupid Pirates, And A Lot Of Yel...

Okay, welcome to the second chapter of this story! Hope you enjoy it. I am quite happy to have written this because I GOT 5 REVIEWS! Yay! Thank you to Anime The Fallen Angel who was the first person to review. This chapter I'm only going to need 3 more reviews, so you guys won't have to wait as long for the next chapter as long as you review. Anyway, I'm thinking about writing another story as well about Yu-Gi-Oh. It's going to be funny. When you review, tell me if you think I should write another story. Well, enjoy! And BTW, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beyblade.  
  
Realm Of Nightmare I - Takashi  
  
Chapter 2 - Chains, Stupid Pirates, And A Lot Of Yelling  
  
It was dark. That was the first thing Rena noticed, other than the splintering pain in her jaw, without opening her eyes. She tried to move but found it difficult to do so. She cracked her eyes open, just enough to see. She didn't want anyone to notice that she was awake yet. She looked around cautiously.  
  
She was in a large, dark room. With her were quite a few other people. She recognized most of them as friends or other people that she knew from her school. There was Rei, of course, Kai Hiwatari, Robert Jade, Johnny MacKeing, Mariah Carik, Tala Techin, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Yugi Mutou, Talin Greenstone, and a silver haired boy in a long black leather trench coat. His lip was bleeding and he didn't look very good. The slash marks on his hands and face showed that he probably got in a fight with the pirates just like she did.  
  
Rena tried to get up and go to the other side of the room, but large chains stopped her from doing that. Even worse, they dug into her wrists and were cutting. A whisper from beside her caught her attention.  
  
"Hey Rena, are you awake too?" It was Rei. He was chained right beside her. Before answering, she checked who was on the other side of her. It was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake. What the hell do those pirates think they're doing?" Rena was trying to keep her voice down, but it was getting hard to do so in her anger.  
  
"I don't know," answered Rei. "See if we can get everybody up. Maybe we can form a plan to escape."  
  
"That," a voice interrupted, "won't be happening." It was the pirate captain! Behind him was six more of his guards. "Wake everyone up. And don't hesitate to whack that boy with the silver hair with your swords. He deserves it, that little brat." He turned back to Rena and Rei. "So, you want to escape?" he asked in an almost dangerous tone of voice. "Where would you go? We are in the middle of the ocean and there is no lifeboats on this ship that aren't guarded. Those chains are made of steel. You could never break through them." By now, everyone was up.  
  
"I WANT OFF THIS BOAT NOW!!!!!!!!!" When the boy with the silver hair shouted, the room practically shook. "YOU STUPID VILE EVIL PIRATES! LET ME OFF THIS RAT'S NEST OF A BOAT NOW! OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND TEAR YOU IN HALF!" There was a short pause, followed by a string of swears from the boy.  
  
"If you don't shut up in one second, I'm going to let you off this boat. I'll throw you off and let the sharks eat you!" The pirate captain didn't even seem to care about all the swearing that was going on. "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"My name is Dane Firesword, and if I ever get the chance I'm going to throw YOU off the boat and see how you like it! You'd drown because even the sharks wouldn't like you!" Rena snickered, as did may others in the room. Dane obviously had quite a temper, and was bound to get on the pirates' nerves sooner or later. "And what's your name, you ugly, stupid, smelly excuse for a pirate?"  
  
"My name is Tal Takashi, but you will call me Captain," he answered in a cool tone of voice. "You are currently on a boat called the Skullcap, and where we are heading is for me to know and you to find out. You will stay locked in this room until I decide that you can help out on the boat. I will unlock your chains though, but there is nothing you can do to escape this room. I will see you all later, I suppose." With that, he left the room. Two of his guards put down fourteen boxes, obviously with food. One of the guards snickered.  
  
"The captain didn't say we had to unlock them, so let's see if they can unlock themselves." They both laughed and walked out the door after lighting the torches in the room. Rena heard the door lock after them.  
  
"GET THE HELL BACK HERE AND UNLOCK US YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!" More swearing followed, and not just from Dane. Tala wasn't very happy about the chains either.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Yugi from the corner of the room. "Those pirates took my Millennium Puzzle so I can't even get Yami to help us out!"  
  
Malik growled from the left side of the room. "When I get my Millennium Rod back, my Yami (Marik) will show those pirates! I don't think Marik is going to like being trapped in the Millennium Rod so long."  
  
"Yes, but moping around here isn't going to help us," said Robert. "We are going to have to free ourselves or we will starve to death. We can worry about getting our possessions back later." Everyone nodded in agreement and began to think of ways to get free.  
  
Five minutes later, Rena heard a clatter of chains. Seto Kaiba had gotten free! He had seemingly pulled the chains out of the wall!  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Talin (A/N Talin is my own character).  
  
"It's quite simple, really," Seto answered. "The walls aren't very thick and as strong as the chains are they are also very smooth and can come out of the wall easily. All you need to do is pull hard enough and you're out. Once I get my knife from my secret pocket, I can open all the locks, too." Seto pulled out his knife, twisted it around slightly, and soon both chains were off.  
  
In just a few minutes, everyone was free. Their chains were left against the right wall and they all went to eat, each one of them thinking about what they were going to do about being on the boat.  
  
Just as they were almost done eating, the door creaked open.  
  
~**~  
  
Well, how did you like the chapter? I had to work very hard on it in- between my homework and working on my website SaberTigerzAnime. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and depending on my reviews I might have the next chapter up by April 1. If anyone wants to, you could draw a picture of one of my characters for me based on it's description. I'd be very happy if I got a picture e-mailed to me by one of my fans. Have a nice day, and don't forget to review! I want 3 reviews for this chapter. Bye! 


	3. The Teams

Okay, sorry I didn't update sooner but I have a cold. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. In my own opinion, I could have done better, so I'll make up for it in this chapter. I decided that I am going to write a Yu-Gi-Oh fic so you can look for that soon. So anyway, read this chapter and see how you like it!  
  
Realm Of Nightmare I - Takashi  
  
Chapter 3 - The Teams  
  
The door creaked open, and in walked the Captain. He had a sneer on his face as usual, and the two guards that had decided not to unlock them were standing behind him. There were also three more guards behind those ones. Immediately everyone stopped eating and stood up.  
  
"So, you came back for more insults, shark bait?" Dane was still insulting the Captain.  
  
"No, I didn't come back to hear you mouth off," the Captain answered curtly. "I came to inform you that because there is so many of you, I have split you into groups, but I prefer to call them teams because you will have to work on this boat as a team. I hope you all finished eating, because my guards did let you go twenty minutes ago." As he was saying that, the two guards behind him started snorting with laughter. The Captain was looking right at the chains in a heap against the wall, then looked at the barely nibbled on food. "What's the matter? Weren't you hungry?" Dane scowled.  
  
"Your idiot guard found it funny to not unlock our chains and then just leave us here," Rena said before Dane could say anything. "Of course, judging by the look on your face, you probably knew that."  
  
"You're right, I do already know that," the Captain said. "I know everything that happens on this boat. But right now, I have to get you guys into groups. We have to have five teams, four on one team, three on two other teams, and two on the last two teams. There is a guard assigned to each team who will bring you food and get you when it is your turn to do work. They will also clean your room. Guards, you can choose who will be on your teams after you introduce yourselves." He nodded to the guard, signifying that he was done.  
  
"My name is Tokèno, but you may call me Toko as my name is too hard for some to remember. I am the guard for team one, with four people, and though I may seem nice, I will not hesitate to stick a knife through your throat if you wish to fight and be disobedient." At the word 'disobedient' Joey started mumbling something about a puppy dog. Toko, however, didn't seem to notice. He was busy looking around the room at all the people. "For my team, I shall take that pink haired girl, the kid with white hair and purple eyes, that other white haired kid, and the mouthy kid." As he said them, he pointed to each Rena, Malik, Ryou, and Dane. "You will have to come with me now."  
  
"And what if we don't want to 'come with you now'? Asked Dane. "Because I think I would rather stay here, ya know?" More snickering. "I mean, it is so nice here and those chains are really comfortable. I would love to stay here a while longer, 'cause after all it's so nice and comfy and warm here it would be a shame not to enjoy it a while longer. And that hole in the boat over there that's letting water in, you know, the one that I dug a while ago with the edge of those chains, it would be nice to stay here and watch the water come in, because after all, we are at the bottom of the boat, so water should be coming in fairly quickly. Don't you just love the water? Especially in your boat. It makes such a nice sound. Splish, splash, splish, splash . . ." By now, everyone was laughing so hard that they couldn't stand up any longer. Even Seto Kaiba, who rarely laughed, was laughing.  
  
In the mean time, the guards were turning an angry red color, and the Captain was purple. "FIX THAT HOLE BEFORE WE ALL SINK!! MORONS!! WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THAT BEFORE!! WHAT KIND OF IDIOTS ARE YOU??!!" This time, it was Dane's turn to smirk as the pirate quickly grabbed some extra boards and tools from another corner of the room and patched up the hole..  
  
"Ya know what else we could do with that water? We could all cook a stew. It would probably taste great. After all, the water has been mixing around in the mud and grime on this floor, so it'll really have a lot of flavor. Once we throw in a few of those chains that are also on the floor, we could have a really nice taste going. We could call it 'The Mud and Dirt and Grime and Dirty Chains Stew' after all the mud and dirt and grime and dirty chains that we put in it. The Captain, of course, would have the first taste. I'm sure he would really just love our stew so much. And after that, we could cook some meat. That rat over there - " Dane was cut off by the menacing voice of Toko.  
  
"And you know what?" he asked. "Unless you like the taste of something I call 'Sword Down Your Throat,' you are going to come with me. And the rest of you kiddies that were chosen as well. Now." He grabbed Rena, Malik, and Ryou by the arms and grabbed Dane by the ear. He let go of Rena, Malik, and Ryou quickly to grab a long chain out of his pocket with four cuffs on smaller chains attached to the main chain. He stuck each person's wrist into a cuff and locked them in. He then grabbed onto an end of the chain. "Just so you won't be going anywhere while I'm taking you to your new room upstairs," he told them. He yanked the chain and started to walk out the door. Dane, Rena, Ryou, and Malik were forced to follow.  
  
The next guard who stepped up was one of the two guards who didn't unlock them when he was supposed to. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants, and was slightly overweight. "My name is Kelp," he announced in a loud voice. "I am the leader of group two and there will be no nonsense in my group. When I tell you to do something, you will, understand?" No one answered. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Still no one said anything. Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"You said 'understand' not 'do you understand' the first time," he said. "If you're going to make mistakes, at least don't yell. It'll make you look stupider than you already are. What kind of a name is Kelp anyway?"  
  
"KELP IS THE NAME I GAVE MYSELF AND I LIKE IT!" Kelp roared. "And what kind of a name is . . is . .?"  
  
"Kai Bluetooth Hiwatari," Kai said. "And it's the name that my grandfather gave me after my mother leaving me with him. He told me it was a name for someone strong. At least my name has a good background. But yours is just 'Kelp' which is a silly name to begin with."  
  
"Well no one asked you, Hiwatari," Kelp said. "In fact, you can be in my group so I can make sure you don't get into any mischief. And you two tall kids can come too," he said, pointing to Seto Kaiba and Joey.  
  
"I'm not 'the tall kid,'" said Seto Kaiba. "My name is Seto Kaiba and I am the CEO of my own business Kaiba Corporation. And I will not be treated like kid. Go call Chiwawa (A/N I have no clue how to spell this so whatever) over there 'the tall kid' but my name is Seto Kaiba."  
  
As he was saying this, he was silently moving the knife, which was hidden, in his hand the whole time towards Kelp's neck. Close, closer . . . Kelp suddenly grabbed the knife out of Kaiba's hand. Pocketing the knife, Kelp said, "I may be a pirate, but I'm not stupid, kid. I knew you had a knife, and I'm betting you have more in that trenchcoat. This happens again, you're dead, got it kid?" Kelp had grabbed the collar of Kaiba's coat and was yanking hard. Kaiba could barely nod his head as a reply. "Good. Now let's go, or I'll have to chain you kids up like Toko chained those other few. C'mon, and hurry up." Kelp grabbed Kaiba by the collar of his coat and grabbed Kai's arm with one hand, and grabbed Joey's arm with the other hand, and dragged them up the stairs.  
  
The next few groups assembled basically the same way, minus the threats, mouthing off, and goofing off. Yugi, Robert, and Tala were put into group three with the pirate Corin as their leader. Group four was Rei and Talin with their leader Feno, and Group five was Mariah and Johnny with the leader Pike. Mariah started complaining right away about having to go with Johnny, who she hated, but after a few threats from Pike she was soon quiet. Johnny had to promise to behave though, which he was not too happy about.  
  
All the 'teams' were assigned one or two rooms, depending if there was just boys or boys and girls. Team one got two rooms so Rena could have her own room, and team five got two rooms so Mariah and Johnny each got separate rooms. There was also an extra room for each team with some extra things for them to do. Maybe the pirates aren't that bad, though Mariah as she looked out of the small round window in her room. But they shouldn't have brought us onto this boat. I wonder why they kidnapped us anyway, she though to herself. In another room, Rena was sitting with Malik and thinking the same thing.  
  
"There has to be a reason that they brought us here," she was saying to Malik. Malik was almost falling asleep, and kept leaning against her.  
  
"I don't know why they brought us here," he said in a quiet, sleepy voice, "But I want to go back home. I wish I had my Millennium Rod, Marik would know exactly how to get off of here." Just then, Dane walked in. By now, they all knew eachothers names.  
  
"Dane, how long have you been on this boat?" Rena asked. "I can tell you have been here pretty long, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been on this ship for about two years now," he answered. "I was taken from a small village far away from here. They were going to take my sister Falcon, so I said I would go instead as long as she would be safe. I would have done work on this boat before now, except I've been all alone and I kept wrecking stuff so they locked me up in that little room for the two years I've been here." He looked out of the window. "I'm going to get off this boat soon, I just know it. We'll all be off this boat, 'cause we can work together and overpower them."  
  
"That's all fine, but I'm really tired now," said Malik, who was leaning on Rena's shoulder. "I'm gonna go to bed now, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Malik," said Rena. "Ryou probably is already asleep too. I'm gonna talk to Dane for a few more minutes, okay? Have a good sleep." Malik nodded and walked off.  
  
"Did that Captain take any stuff from you?" asked Dane.  
  
"Yeah he did," said Rena. "I had my red backpack with me, and a gold amulet with a half cat, half fox creature at the center of a gold circle. The whole thing is gold. Like Malik and Ryou, I too have a Yami. Her name is Rena also, so I just call her Yami Rena or Yami."  
  
"What is this 'Yami' and how many people on this ship have one?" asked Dane.  
  
"When we say Yami, we mean a person that is from Ancient Egypt and lived 5000 years ago. These peoples spirits are stuck in special items called Millennium Items. All of them are made of gold.  
  
Once a proper owner is found, someone destined to have that power, the item makes it's way to the person. Once the person has the item, it will activate at certain times and the spirit inside will come forth. They could take over the owner's body or have their own body at times. All of them have some special powers. Some Yami's are evil and some are good. If a person collects all of the Millennium Items, they will supposedly have unlimited powers. No one knows because no one has ever had them all before, but it is safer to keep them all separate.  
  
Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and me all have Yami's. We wear our special items all the time, so the Captain must have taken them from us when we came onto this boat. If we can get them back, we have some extra help. And anyway, I want my stuff back."  
  
"I think we can get your stuff back. Everything the captain steals he puts into his private room. Tomorrow I heard he's going to dock the boat in Toporia Forest to get some food. We can sneak into his room then; he never takes anyone but his guards with him when he goes. We'll be all alone on the boat except for our leaders, so it'll be easy to get the stuff. So what do ya say, do ya wanna get your stuff tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course!" Rena exclaimed. "Once we all get our stuff back, we can try and get off this boat! But Dane, where is Toporia Forest? I've never heard of it."  
  
"That's the problem, Rena," he said in a low voice. "Toporia Forest isn't on Earth. This boat heads to a place called the Nightmare Realm, a nasty place with monsters and creatures that shouldn't exist. It's like a nightmare, which's how it got its name. The only way to get in and out is through special portals. Toporia Forest is one of the few nice places left in the Nightmare Realm. If we're going to escape this boat, we have to get off in-between a place called Sephora and the North Remi Mountains. This boat is headed to Skull Temple, the most evil place in the Nightmare Realm, and if we go there, we'll never get out. The only way to leave the Nightmare Realm is to go through a portal, or kill the people that brought you to the Nightmare Realm. That's why we need your Yami's. They'll help us get off this boat and to a portal."  
  
"This Nightmare Realm seems like the Shadow Realm for my Yami," said Rena.  
  
"The Nightmare Realm could probably be the same place," Dane mused, "But I don't know because I've only seen maps and heard things, I've never been there myself. But they say that the Captain is really a creature from the Nightmare Realm."  
  
"That's sort of scary," said Rena. "For all we know, the Captain might not even be alive, he might be an evil spirit or something."  
  
"He might," said Dane. "We had all better go to bed now though, the pirates wake us up really early in the morning." Rena nodded.  
  
"Good night then," she said.  
  
"Good night."  
  
Rena headed to her room and crawled into her bed. It had been a long day, and she was really tired. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.  
  
~**~  
  
Well, how did you like it? I think it was a pretty good chapter. Dane is so funny. In the next chapter, Joey and Kai have to work together. Lot's of chaos will come from that. And Dane, Rena, Malik, and Ryou try to get their stuff back. They may or may not be successful. I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter, won't you? I need 5 more reviews or I'm not putting the next chapter. Sorry this one was a little late though. I should have had it up sooner. Well, it's 9:36 PM for me, and by the time I get this online it's gonna be 9:50, so enjoy the chapter, and I'm going to bed. See ya, and remember, 5 reviews or no chapter! 


End file.
